While transition metal catalyst compounds, primarily metallocene catalysts, are capable of forming olefin monomers having desirable properties, such catalysts have generally not been utilized heavily due to lower productivity and higher costs than traditional Ziegler-Natta catalysts.
Therefore, it is desired to form a transition metal catalyst capable of experiencing increased productivity, while retaining the desirable polymer properties often achieved with such catalysts.